


manere

by serenelapins



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Introspection, Pre-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 10:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenelapins/pseuds/serenelapins
Summary: Sora waits of things to come.





	manere

Sora waits.

And waits.

And waits.

He’s not really sure what he’s waiting for, he’s never particularly been the patient type. That was more Riku’s thing. No, Sora prefers to be on the move from the get go, throwing himself into the action as fast as possible!

Still, despite his preferences, he waits. 

He waits by the ocean shore that seems to call his name, waits by the little fire pits the locals leave. The ashes of fires long gone make him cry these days, so Sora always makes sure to give them proper burials.

_ What are you waiting for? _Is what he’s asked one day by some of the fishermen that see him on the piers. 

_ I’m waiting for something_, is how he responds, because honestly Sora doesn’t really know what he’s waiting for either. He sees how the fishermen look at each other, confusion clear on their faces.

They wave him farewell, but Sora still hears their conversation on the wind.

_ Maybe he’s waiting for Riku. _

_ Sora’s always been a little strange fella, hasn’t he? _

Except, he’s not waiting for Riku. He can see why the fishermen would think that, but lately the one he waits for isn’t Riku.

Sora knows that it’s beginning to worry his parents a bit, seeing their normally lively son waiting quietly by the ocean shores. They send Riku to check up on him, because Riku was the only one who ever seemed to really get Sora.

_ Is it about the stars? _His friend asks of him, a very serious expression on his face. Riku was always serious when it came to matters concerning him. Sora wonders what he’d do without Riku.

_ I think so, _ he’ll say back. _ Something’s asking me to wait here for them. _ His chest aches as he thinks about why he waits by the ocean shores. _ It’s asking me to not forget that they’ll come back for me. _

Riku looks a bit concerned, and understandably so. Usually it was he who had all the cryptic thoughts, not Sora. Still, Riku settles down comfortably next to Sora on the quiet beach and says,_ I guess I’ll wait too. _


End file.
